Contra La Corriente
by Mihll
Summary: Hanamichi está decepcionado y cansado que todas las alabanzas sea dirigidas hacia Kaede Rukawa, está harto de que su talento no sea considerado...por eso... --Yaoi--


**Aclaración: Los personajes utilizados en este fan fic no me pertenecen, y sólo los utilizo a modo de diversión y sin intensiones de lucrar con ello.**

Les presento este sencillo One Shot, que espero, sea de su agrado.

* * *

**"Contra La Corriente "**  
Historia basada en "**Slam Dunk**"

Por mihll

* * *

**++++Capítulo Único++++**

* * *

Durante tres días y medio, los estudiantes de Shohoku no hacía más que hablar del último partido del equipo de básquetbol, de las grandes hazañas que había hecho Kaede Rukawa, enalteciéndolo al nivel de un jugador estrella, la esperanza para éste año en curso para llegar de nuevo al campeonato nacional, y ganarlo.

Nadie sabía, cuán humillado se sentía Hanamichi Sakuragi o cuanto afectaba en su ánimo los elogios que iban hacia una sola persona, no precisamente hacia él, que como nunca hizo excelentes rebotes, entregó el balón, y era quien alentaba a sus compañeros a avasallar a sus oponentes. Sin embargo, parecía no existir, y él tanto que luchaba por sobresalir; un solo elogio hubiera sido suficiente, pero todos iban dirigidos hacía ése engreído muchacho, que a su impresión, sólo sabía lucirse.

Sus mismos amigos habían reconocido en Rukawa, al mejor jugador del equipo, que significó el colmo absoluto del pelirrojo. Estaba harto, de todo y de todos, por esa razón no asistió al entrenamiento de la tarde y ahora se dedicaba a vagar por las calles de la ciudad, con pasos lentos y sin rumbo fijo.

-¿Adónde vas pelirrojo?, ¿tú no deberías estar en entrenamiento con tu equipo?.

Hanamichi se volvió ante la pregunta emitida a espaldas suyas. El chico de eterna sonrisa quedó frente a él.

-¿Te importan las razones por la que no estoy con ellos?-contraatacó serio y de malhumor, volviendo a su andar tras emitir la contestación.

Akira no hizo más que ampliar su sonrisa. Le siguió decidido, después de todo, iba en su mismo sentido.

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer que seguirme?-Hanamichi asestó la pregunta duramente, al percatarse de Akira por el rabillo del ojo.

-No te sigo, sólo voy a mi casa.

Hanamichi soltó un gruñido y aceleró el paso con tal dejarlo atrás, no obstante, Akira siempre se esforzaba en igualar su rapidez.

-¡Quieto allí puercoespín!, no me importa que vayas en mi dirección, pero no intentes seguirme-le dijo enfrentándolo en un momento dado, cuando se hartó de la persecución

-Sakuragi-llamó suavemente-¿qué bicho te picó hoy que andas con ése genio del demonio?

-¿Te importa?.

-Bueno sí, tú no eres así.

-¿así como?.

-Antisocial como cierta persona.

-¡No me nombres a ése idiota!-gruñó sintiendo como la sangre le hervía al recordar al zorro apestoso

-Ja, ja, ja-rió Sendoh-¿Qué te hizo Rukawa?

-Te dije que no me lo nombraras-

-Vamos Sakuragi, no es para que te enfades de esta manera. ¿Acaso estás molesto porque de nuevo Rukawa se lució en un partido?.

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada

-Lo sabía-emitió Sendoh-Sin embargo, no entiendo por qué te afecta. Eres buen jugador como él, o tal vez...mejor-

-¿Qué dijiste?

Akira miró el cielo haciéndose el desentendido de sus propias palabras y reinició la marcha.

-Hasta pronto Sakuragi, nos veremos en un nuevo partido-dijo, alzando sus manos a modo de despedida.

-Eh?...-Sacudió su cabeza reaccionando-¡Espera!

-Sólo sigo mi camino-le dijo volviéndose

-¿Qué dijiste antes?, repítelo-

-Qué dije-Akira figuró una pose pensativa-mmm, pues ya no recuerdo.

-Agh!!, Contigo no se puede, puercoespín olvidadizo-gruñó- eres igual a ése zorro, y en lo engreído tampoco te quedas atrás, siempre andas luciéndote como él.

-¡Oye, oye!, no me compares con él-

-Entonces dime lo que dijiste antes-insistió Hanamichi

-Eres buen jugador, eso dije.

-No, lo otro-emitió Hana con impaciencia.

-Él dijo que tal vez eres mejor jugador que Rukawa-otra voz le sorprendía por la espalda.

Hanamichi se volvió encontrándose esta vez con Koshino, quien en ése instante le lanzó una lata de soda a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Te sorprende?-inquirió el moreno ante la cara de sorpresa del pelirrojo

-Que él piensa, que tal vez soy mejor que el zorro-dijo apuntándose con un dedo.

-Así es-afirmó Akira, bebió un sorbo de su soda y prosiguió:-he visto que tienes muchas habilidades. Claro, aún no juegas como Rukawa porque llevas menos tiempo que él jugando, pero el día que logres entrenarte adecuadamente...no quiero saber a quién tendremos que enfrentarnos.

-Por eso-dijo Koshino pasándole a dar unas palmaditas en el hombro a Hanamichi-no te esfuerces demasiado en conseguir un buen nivel. Mira que yo tengo intensiones de jugar en el campeonato nacional.

Hanamichi bajó la mirada pensando en los dichos de aquellos dos muchachos que entre risas se alejaban a pasos lentos.

-Dicen que puedo ser mejor que Rukawa-dijo en suave murmullo-el puercoespín dice que puedo ser mejor que ése zorro apestoso, y él...él...está queriéndome decir que yo soy su rival y no el zorro.

Una sonrisa se amplió en los labios del pelirrojo. Al fin alguien reconocía el talento de ése genio. Quería agradecer las alabanzas de esos dos, sin embargo, ya lo habían dejado atrás y casi se perdían entre la gente.

-Agh! Estúpidos, primero me siguen y ahora me dejan solo-gruñó-pero bueno, es nada más que la verdad lo que me han dicho. ¡Ya verás zorro idiota!, voy a entrenar más y veremos si te quedan ganas de lucirte, ni en sueños llegarás a la altura de éste talentoso basquetbolista.

Dicho esto, Hanamichi miró hacia todas direcciones, tratando de ubicarse. Tenía intensiones de entrenar desde ya, por esa misma razón emprendió rumbo hacia el parque Kanagawa, entrenaría en la misma duela donde hace un año atrás, Haruko le enseñó a lanzar tiros sencillos. La suerte le acompañó al llegar, en ése lugar no había nadie. Se metió entre unos arbustos, se cambió la tenida de la escuela por la de deportes, y sacó su nuevo balón de su bolso.

-¡Listo!-gritó animado cuando ya estaba frente al aro -éste talentoso está a punto de comenzar sus entrenamientos con tal de poner en ridículo al zorro idiota.

Se preparó para lanzar al aro, comenzaría con un tiro con salto; enfocó la vista, tenía la posición perfecta, ya iba soltar el balón de sus manos cuando un murmullo llegó a sus oídos.

-Qué dices Akira, ¿Falla o no?.

-¡Si están molestando, claro que voy a fallar!-Vociferó volviéndose bruscamente

-No te incomodes, Sakuragi, sólo miraremos de ahora en adelante-dijo Akira con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Ah, sí claro-emitió con sarcasmo- parece que se han empeñado en seguirme.

-De él fue la idea-Akira señaló con el dedo a su amigo.

-¿Qué yo qué?-dijo Koshino-Pero si tú fuiste el que dijo: "mejor volvamos y veamos que hace Sakuragi", ahora me culpas a mí. ¡Claro!, échale la culpa a tu mejor amigo cuando seas descubierto persiguiendo a tu amommmphhh-

Koshino sencillamente no había podido seguir protestando, ya que Akira le había tapado la boca. Hanamichi no pudo entender que pretendía decir el jugador de Ryonan.

-Si vuelves a intentar ponerme en descubierto, considérate hombre muerto-amenazó Akira al oído de Koshino-¿Entendiste?-el chico asintió

-¿Qué tanto están diciendo?-Hanamichi se acercó-Hablen, no será que están tramando algo.

-Sólo le decía a Hiroaki que tenía que reconocer que fue su idea seguirte-mintió Akira

-¿Es cierto eso?-inquirió Hanamichi ceñudo

Hiroaki, con una sola mirada de su amigo, se vio obligado a asentir.

-Está bien, les creo-dijo y se devolvió frente al aro, en un nuevo intento de encestar aún sabiendo que tenía dos molestos bichos a sus espaldas.

-¡Qué ingenuo es!-dijo Koshino sólo para su amigo, recibiendo un leve codazo a cambio.

-Cállate Hiroaki, o te va a ir muy mal-volvió a amenazar Akira.

-¡Uyyy!, si que te pones de malhumor cuando lo ofenden-se mofó el moreno. En ése instante, Hanamichi anotó un perfecto tiro.

-¡Lo ven!. Soy un genio-se vanaglorió el pelirrojo

-Un genio bastante engreído-

-Déjalo, mejor vamos a sentarnos-dijo Akira. Era mejor no entrar en problemáticas

Los dos miembros de Ryonan, buscaron asiento en el borde de la duela, y por largo rato observaron el solitario entrenamiento del muchacho pelirrojo, que lo hacía muy bien lanzando tiros desde dentro del área, no obstante, cuando quiso lanzar tiros de tres puntos, falló una vez, otra y otra.

-Creo que le falta entrenamiento en los tiros de tres puntos-murmuró entonces el chico de cabellos de punta.

-¿Entonces por qué no vas y le ayudas?-propuso Koshino, aunque en modo de burla.

-Buena idea-Akira se levantó rápidamente.

-Yo sólo decía...Akira, sí que te dio fuerte eh?

Sendoh hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su amigo y cogió el balón, que después de otro mal lanzamiento del pelirrojo, llegó directo a sus pies; lo giró entre sus dedos, alzó la vita fijándose en el aro, y lanzó una perfecta parábola para hacer una espectacular anotación en el aro.

-Sólo te estás luciendo-gruñó Hanamichi antes de ir a por el balón.

-No. Sólo quise mostrarte la posición correcta para lanzar fuera del área- se defendió el chico de Ryonan

-Ni que fueras Mitsui.

Akira esbozó una sonrisa.

-Dame el balón-instó-volveré a tirar y quiero que veas cómo lo hago.

-Y si no quiero.

Akira amplió más su sonrisa.

-Vamos Sakuragi, dame el balón. Aprende a tirar hoy y mañana le demuestras a Rukawa lo que sabes hacer.

-Ah, pues si lo dices así, entonces-le pasó el balón a Akira.

-Mira bien como lo hago...¿listo?-

Hanamichi asintió y Akira lentamente fue adoptando posición de tiro. Llegado el momento, lanzó y una vez más, anotó sin problemas.

-¿Crees poder imitarme?-

-¿Qué si puedo?-pronunció Hanamichi yendo a por el balón- acaso Se te ha olvidado que estás frente al genio del básquetbol.

-"Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre"-se dijo el chico de pelos de punta para sí.

Hanamichi se preparó para lanzar con las indicaciones dadas del jugador de Ryonan. Esta vez pudo anotar, aunque el balón rodó en el aro por unos segundos antes de caer en el centro.

-Es notable, ves que con entrenamiento adecuado se puede-alabó Akira.

-Claro-dijo Hanamichi con una sonrisa.

-Suerte de principiante-

Hanamichi y Akira de volvieron al reconocer la voz.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?!-atacó el pelirrojo

-Lo mismo debería decir yo. Te saltaste el entrenamiento, torpe-Emitió Rukawa sin inmutarse

- Tú siempre te quedabas a entrenar en el gimnasio, ¡por qué precisamente hoy tuviste que venir aquí!-

-Porque me dio la gana.

-¡Vete de aquí zorro apestoso, sólo estás molestando!- ésta vez Hanamichi estuvo a punto de gritar a todo pulmón

-Cálmate Sakuragi, déjalo, hay otro aro, nosotros nos quedamos en éste-intentó tranquilizar Akira.

-No, quiero que se vaya.

-No tendrá caso echarlo, ¿no es así Rukawa?-dijo Koshino acechándose al grupo.

El aludido hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Koshino, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al otro aro

-Es insoportable, le encuentro razón a Sakuragi al odiarlo.

-Es Rukawa, Hiroaki, siempre ha sido así y dudo que vaya a cambiar-acotó Akira

-Pues si él no se va, el que se va soy yo-señaló Hana con molestia.

-Tú no te vas-se apresuró a decir Sendoh, tomando al pelirrojo por la muñeca, para evitar que se fuera-No tienes por qué seguirle la corriente cuando sabes que sólo hace esto para hacerte enojar.

-Yo creo que gusta de ti, pelirrojo, y lo que hace es sólo un intento de estar llamando tu atención.

Por unos segundos, y ante sus palabras, Hiroaki recibió dos miradas que querían fulminarlo.

-¡Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas!¡¿Acaso estás demente?!-vociferó Hanamichi.

-Digo lo que veo-se defendió Koshino con algo de temor

-Pues ves una idiotez-se soltó del agarre de Akira-Nos vamos o seguimos practicando. No quiero oír tonterías como esas, además...además él es un hombre.

-¿Y qué con que un hombre estuviera enamorado de ti?-preguntó Akira, con el temor atravesado en su garganta. Era su oportunidad para soltar la pregunta, dejando de lado una nueva amenaza contra su amigo.

-Amor de cualquier hombre es aceptable, no de él, no de ése miserable zorro apestoso.

Hanamichi había hablado fuerte, Kaede quien se disponía a lanzar al aro, oyó, quedando de piedra, y deteniendo por ende, su intensión de anotar.

-"Es cierto, si le gusta"-se dijo Akira que no había pasado por alto el gesto del chico de ojos azules. Pero volviendo a la respuesta de Hanamichi, le alegró saber que podría tener una oportunidad.

-Cálmate Sakuragi, era una broma-dijo Koshino.

-Una broma de mal gusto-dijo Hanamichi, aún molesto.

-Me gustaría que entre nosotros cuatro hiciéramos un partido-murmuró Akira

-¿Un partido?-repitió Koshino

-¿Con ése zorro idiota?-secundó Hanamichi

-Si.-afirmó Akira-él y Koshino contra nosotros dos, Sakuragi-

-No debería ser: Sakuragi-Rukawa, contra nosotros-corrigió Hiroaki a su amigo.

-No, mi idea es lo que ya dije-

-Estás loco.

-A mí me gusta ésa idea-señaló Hanamichi-"así me daré el gusto de ponerlo en ridículo".

-Gracias por apoyarme, Sakuragi-dijo Akira con una hermosa sonrisa dedicada a al pelirrojo-Voy por Rukawa.

-¡Ufff!, está idiotizado-gruñó Koshino viendo como su amigo se alejaba en dirección al chico de ojos azules.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Hanamichi.

-¿Eres tonto?.

-No insultes si no quieres que te haga pedazo aquí mismo-amenazó con el puño en alto

-Me refiero a él-Koshino apuntó Akira, que ya estaba en su intento de convencer a Rukawa-ése amigo está idiotizado por alguien.

-¿Por Rukawa?-Preguntó Hana entre sorprendido y molesto. ¿Cómo era posible que hasta los chicos se fijaran en ése idiota?

Koshino bufó

-Lo que quiero decirte, pelirrojo tonto- se acercó a él para hablarle al oído-es de lo que todo mi equipo está en conocimiento, y es que mi amigo...-

-¿Tu amigo qué?-preguntó volviéndose

-Ahí vienen, lo convenció-

La campaña salvó a Hiroaki justo cuando se había arrepentido de hablar demás

-Sé que vienen, pero dime, dime-insistió Hanamichi zamarreando al chico

-No Sakuragi, después del partido, ¿si?-sudando frío por temor a ser descubierto por su mejor amigo, esperó esperanzado un asentimiento, que aunque tardó, llegó finalmente

-Koshino, tú juegas con Rukawa-señaló Akira

-Vamos a hacerte pedazos-Hanamichi dijo a Kaede, al pasar a su lado para posicionarse junto a Sendoh.

-A cincuenta puntos-indicó Kaede mirando con rencor al pelirrojo, que sonreía con superioridad.

-Claro. Y los perdedores, nos lamerán los pies. Te gustará hacerlo, Rukawa-desafió Hanamichi

-Ni en tus sueños idiota.

-Ustedes parten atacando.-Señaló Akira

Así comenzó el partido de dos contra dos; Akira marcaba a Rukawa y Hanamichi a Koshino. No fue problema para el ojiazul anotar con la ayuda de su compañero que pudo burlar la defensa del pelirrojo, así como tampoco, en su turno, fue problema para Sendoh, ganar sus primeros dos puntos.

A mitad de partido, no había deferencia entre ambos. Tocaba el turno del ataque de la dupla pelirrojo-Puercoespín, y éste último, viéndose asediado por la defensa de Rukawa, decidió entregar el balón a su compañero.

Con el balón en manos, a Hanamichi se le hacía difícil burlar a Horoaki, en cada intento, quedaba más alejado del aro; su única oportunidad era lanzar de larga distancia y quiso intentarlo. Por su parte, Koshino, al advertir la jugada del chico, sonrió y le dio espacio, diciendo:

-Dudo que vayas a anotar, puedes intentarlo cuantas veces quieras.

Hanamichi sonrió con suficiencia, adoptó la postura de tiro y lanzó. Todos sin excepción vieron el balón pasar sobre su cabeza y siguieron su recorrido hasta el aro, dónde, entró con demasiada facilidad.

-¡Viste, lo hice!-dijo entonces Hanamichi burlándose de su oponente, y regresando a su área para esperar el ataque.

-Bien hecho, Sakuragi, sabía que podías-Akira pasó a darle una palmada en el hombro

-Es que soy un genio-dijo sonriente.

-Lo sé-emitió Akira-pero atento, que allí viene Rukawa.

El nuevo ataque de Kaede, fue rápido e individualista, pudo pasar a Sendoh y aunque podía anotar con facilidad, a propósito se tardó un par de segundos, esperando el bloqueó de Hanamichi que dejó su marca en contra de Koshino. Lo desafió con la mirada, y paradójicamente, Akira no insistió en su deseo de arrebatarle el esférico, e hizo un gesto a su amigo, para que los dejara desafiarse.

No era intensión de Rukawa anotar limpiamente y así lo hizo saber cuando pasó a llevarse consigo a Hanamichi, quien quedó tendido de espalda en el pavimento.

-¡Imbécil!-gritó Hanamichi desde el piso.

-Tú eres el imbécil que no sabe como defender.

-Voy a partirte la cara-anunció poniéndose en pie.

Akira y Koshino debieron actuar rápidamente, sosteniéndolo de ambos brazos

-¡Déjenme!. ¡Voy a matar a ése idiota!.

-No Sakuragi, sólo quiere provocar tu furia-le dijo Sendoh

-Eso fue a propósito Rukawa, ¿por qué tienes que hacerlo?.

Kaede volvió a ignorar sus palabras dando media vuelta.

-¡Eres un idiota Rukawa, se nota a leguas que él te gusta, pero así como te gusta, lo maltratas!-gritó Koshino ante la indiferencia, podía soportar una, no dos.

Kaede se tensó, deteniéndose en el acto, como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza. Hanamichi, que también había detenido todo movimiento de su cuerpo y vio como el chico de ojos fríos se giraba lentamente.

-Ése pelirrojo idiota jamás me ha gustado, porque es el más idiota de todos los que conozco.

-Eres un mentiroso-acusó Koshino, pasando por alto los llamado de atención de su amigo.-te gusta, se te nota demasiado-sonrió-lo malo de todo, es que él no es para ti, te odia, tú te lo ganaste...-

Un fuerte golpe en el costado detuvo las palabras del chico de Ryonan.

-Te dije que dejaras de hablar estupideces-Hanamichi había reaccionado, y de mala manera para desgracia de Hiroaki.

-Te lo merecías-emitió Kaede, alejándose como si nada, recogiendo el balón a su paso

-Tonto estúpido, te estaba defendiendo-dijo Hiroaki a Hana, esta vez, era él quien tenía que ser detenido por otra persona: Sendoh.

-Eres un bocaza, amigo, no tenías por qué decir eso. ¿Qué diablos querías conseguir con eso?-regañó Akira.

-Que le diera un golpe como el que recibió-Hanamichi contestó por él.

-Pelirrojo tonto-se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su amigo-y tú Akira-le dijo-eres aún más tonto.

-¿Yo?, ¿por qué?-

-Porque fue tu idea venir hasta aquí, porque fue tu idea éste estúpido juego, Ahg!...mejor me voy.

-Ahora resulta que él es el que está enojado-murmuró Hanamichi viendo marchar al chico de Ryonan.

-Déjalo, Sakuragi, ya se le pasará-tranquilizó Akira

-Uff!, ¡Quién lo entiende!-dijo y se volvió hacia Kaede, sintiendo nuevamente el odio corriendo por sus venas.

-Él no vale la pena-Akira dijo, poniendo una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo-ya te dije que no debes permitir que él te irrite, no sigas su juego.

Hanamichi exhaló profundamente, conteniendo su enojo.

-Si mis compañeros fueran como tú...creo que jamás habrían peleas entre él y yo- fijó la mirada en el piso y la levantó luego de largos segundos-voy a dejar el equipo de básquetbol de mi escuela.

-¿Cómo?-Akira se expresó malamente sorprendido.

-Lo que oyes, no tiene caso...siempre voy a ser el perdedor cuando nadie en ése equipo se da cuenta que no siempre soy yo quien anda provocando una pelea...ahora es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

Akira quedó estático en su sitio, siguiendo con la mirada al pelirrojo que recogió su balón, fue con él hasta su bolso, que cargó en su hombro.

-¿Vienes?-preguntó antes de marcharse.

-Eh?...si, si-

Con una última mirada a Kaede Rukawa, Akira siguió a Hanamichi.

Caminaron un buen trecho, uno al lado del otro y en completo silencio. Cuando se detuvieron en un cruce de calles, atrapados por un semáforo en rojo para peatones, el chico de Ryonan decidió romper el hielo.

-Es mala idea que dejes tu equipo sólo por tu mala relación con Rukawa. Yo conozco a un Hanamichi que no huye ante los problemas...he visto como siempre estás esforzándote en superar cualquier adversidad que se te atraviese en el camino, y eso es lo que me gusta de ti-dijo, con mucha sinceridad y seriedad.

-Ya te dije, mis compañeros deberían de ser como tú.-Emitió Hanamichi-Creo que eres la única persona que ve en mí algo más que un chico problemático y sin talento.

-Digo lo que veo, y sé que muchos otros también lo ven, pero no lo dicen o no se atreven...eres el chico más genuino que he visto; inocente, que se deja llevar por sus impulsos...eres un gran chico Hanamichi y me gustas así-

-Y tú no eres tan...bueno, no sé como decirlo, el caso es que ahora me caes muy bien-

-Me alegra saberlo, Hanamichi-se alejó retrocediendo, cuando el color de la luz de peatones cambió a verde, pero su dirección iba en sentido contrario del pelirrojo- Nos vemos, Sakuragi-se despidió para luego voltear

-¡Oye!-llamó Hanamichi

-Dime-se giró de medio lado

-¿Te gusto así?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

Akira sonrió y se devolvió hacia Hanamichi, dándole un suave y corto beso en los labios

-Me gustas así-repitió, y esta vez si se alejó para ya no devolverse

La palabras de Koshino regresaron a la mente de Hanamichi

_-¡Ufff!, está idiotizado-_

_-¿Eres tonto?._

_-Me refiero a él...-ése amigo está idiotizado por alguien._

_-Lo que quiero decirte, pelirrojo tonto...-es de lo que todo mi equipo está en conocimiento, y es que mi amigo...-_

Turbado y estático por la respuesta, al fin cayó en cuenta que por quien Akira estaba idiotizado, no era nadie más que por él: Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Reemprendió la marcha, casi con sonambulismo, mientras desde la distancia, y a sus espaldas, Kaede Rukawa, suspiraba derrotado al darse cuenta que Koshino, le había dicho más de una verdad.

* * *

**++++Fin ++++**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leerme. mihll.


End file.
